


Introspection Sanguine

by SssnappeD



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Boys In Love, Introspection, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SssnappeD/pseuds/SssnappeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite de l'OS de cha "Quand tout commence un soir de Noël"<br/>Comment va donc évoluer la rencontre de Butch et V ? Qui va faire le premier pas ? Le destin évidemment. Foutu destin qui gère la vie de V depuis toujours. Mais saura-t-il l'accepter ou se retournera-t-il pour fuir et oublier ? Perso je connais déjà la réponse, mais vous ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A tous les Vutchiens !](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+tous+les+Vutchiens+%21).



> Coucou tout le monde.  
> A priori vous ne me connaissez pas et pour la majorité, je pense ne pas vous connaître. Pourtant je viens partager avec vous une tite histoire sur nos deux vampirous au sex appeal outrageusement coupable. Cela fait longtemps maintenant que je suis assidûment les fanfics Vutch pour contrer l’aberration produite par Ward dans son bouquin. Butch et V c’est ensemble ou rien du tout non mais woooo ! Pour autant je n’ai jamais osé me lancer dans leur ré-écriture. Pour tout vous avouer, j’ai deux gros projets les concernant mais j’ai mis de côté, enregistré précieusement dans mon pc afin de terminer d’autre fanfics appartenant à d’autres univers. Et oui, j’ai des idées plein la tête et une envie de faire plein de choses mais un emploi du temps très limité. Alors je m’oblige à faire des choix. Cependant je suis tombée très récemment sur l’OS de chapaf se situant à Noël. Un délire que j’ai particulièrement apprécié, surtout le premier chapitre. Par contre j’étais frustrée à mort au bout du deuxième. Pas vous ? Surtout que des images bien précises d’une possible suite m’apparaissaient clairement dans des couleurs très vives et chaudes.  
> XD Alors j’ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j’ai contacté Cha pour lui demander l’autorisation de poursuivre son histoire. Elle a dit oui immédiatement, presque gênée qu’un tiers puisse avoir l’envie de se lancer dans l’écriture d’une ff qui selon ses dires ne méritaient pas si grand intérêt. Peuh, peuh, peuh ma chère Chapaf, du potentiel immense il y a, du très bon il y a alors amusons-nous encore un peu dans cette Vutch et voyons comment le couple va avancer. Bon par contre j’ai la pression et j’espère ne décevoir personne. Je ne vous promets pas une grande histoire, disons un long OS ou une mini fic mais qui permettra je l’espère de faire de votre ventre affamé et pervers un ventre rond et suffisamment plein pour patienter d’autres histoires. Hum… j’ai cru comprendre que chapaf potassait une nouvelle Vutch façon cowboy et indien. Haha j’en salive d’avance. En attendons, voici pour vous le chapitre 1. Bonne lecture les Vutchiens :3
> 
> PS : il est bien évident que par logique, il vous faut d’abord lire l’OS de chapaf se situant ici ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/2839964/chapters/6370535 ) pour comprendre le contexte qui suit. ^^

* * *

_INTROSPECTION SANGUINE_

 

Partie I.

_La Piaule, 13 janvier._

V, allongé dans son grand lit, le visage enterré dans l’oreiller et crevé jusqu’à la moelle, tentait de rendre sourd son crâne avec du Rap en écho dans tout l’appartement. Boom, boom, BOOM. Boom, boom, BOOM… les murs répercutaient en chœur le volume démentiel des basses, faisant trembler son mobilier massif et lourd et agressant son corps de l’intérieur jusqu’à lui provoquer des remous vertigineux et nauséeux.

Toutefois, ce n’était pas suffisant.

Même assourdi, V continuait de récolter les voix des autres quand il n’aspirait qu’au grand silence. Ces autres qui étaient ses frères, ces autres qu’il ne connaissait pas, ces autres qui pensaient si fort et si continuellement –partout- que son esprit impassible vrillait dans un feu de douleur intense et agaçant. Il était à bout. Tout simplement au bord du gouffre et à la limite de tomber dans un trou noir. A plus forte raison que depuis quelques heures sa main maudite palpitait d’une lumière de plus en plus vive comme le compte à rebours d’une bombe. Et son pouls qui jouait les tic tacs exaspérants, comme signe avant coureur d’une catastrophe. V le savait avec certitude. Un truc énorme allait lui tomber du ciel dans pas longtemps tels les Quatre Chevaliers d’Apocalypse avec la cavalerie en première ligne pour sonner le cor de sa fin funeste. Sauf qu’il ne les voulait pas. Ni le ciel, ni les dadas, ni les tambours, nada. Il avait à satiété à vivre ses visions mortuaires nuit et jour. A survivre au merdier monumental qu’était son existence sans demain, sans avenir quand son passé rimait en vers perfides et délirants. Alors assez !

Obstinément et par défi, il éludait, toujours, du moins il essayait mais ce soir plus que tous les autres soirs, il ne parvenait à rien. Pire, il sentait s’approcher à un train d’enfer une vague dévastatrice qui se promettait de l’engloutir et le noyer.

\- Bordel ! jura-t-il en grinçant des dents tandis que sa main flashait sans discontinuer au milieu de sa chambre noire. Il se retourna, ferma plus fortement les yeux en vain, avant de blasphémer en plusieurs langues contre son téléphone qui tout à coup criait pour l’achever. Si à la première sonnerie, il feint de l’ignorer, la pensée vive que cette note stridente ressemblait terriblement à un signal d’alarme poussa son corps à contre sens.

_Alarme ?_

Electrisé par l’anxiété soudaine et l’anomalie presque prémonitoire de la métaphore, il ouvrit les yeux en grands et allongea le bras vers la table de chevet pour décrocher pendant que sa main l’éblouissait.

\- Allo ! s’engagea-t-il vertement en ouvrant son Motorola et sans reconnaître le numéro affiché sur l’écran.

Son cœur à six chambres battait en un métronome déréglé, augmentant sa tension et sa mauvaise humeur. Et ce n’est pas l’hésitation perçue à l’autre bout du fil qui le rasséréna. Le souffle d’une femme. Inconnue. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent et il ne bougea pas.

\- A-allo ? hésita l’inconnue sur la défensive. Euh… bonsoir, ici la Clinique de Caldwell. Pa-pardon de vous dé-déranger à une heure si tardive mais nous avons trouvé votre euh… votre numéro sur l’un de nos patients.

V, maintenant assis au bord du lit, les pieds bien à plat sur le sol, s’agrippa la poitrine, se frottant instinctivement un point de mal qui l’empêchait de respirer. Il voyait clair comme de l’eau de roche la bombe se diriger droit sur sa route, prête à lui exploser en pleine figure sans qu’il puisse se mouvoir d’un millimètre. A qui donc avait-il donné son numéro privé hormis ses frères ? La réponse fuyait délibérément sa clairvoyance. Il refusait de lire l’irréfutable.

\- A-allo ? réitéra la voix pire indécise, probablement inquiète de ne pas être entendue au milieu des interférences que son correspondant inconsciemment créait par son pouvoir. Un pouvoir qui dans cet instant jouait les yoyos.

\- Mon numéro ? répéta V en se raclant la gorge. Sa voix était continûment cassante mais légèrement enrouée d’une émotion jamais goûtée avant ce jour.

\- Co-comment ?

\- Vous avez dit mon numéro.

Une seconde s’écoula avant qu’elle lui réponde.

\- Ah oui, excusez-moi. Je voulais dire le numéro trouvé sur le patient.

\- Qui ?

La question fusa d’entre les lèvres pincées de V.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Le patient, précisa-t-il aussi polaire qu’un esquimau perché en haut de son iceberg. Il était exaspéré par le manque de perspicacité et de réactivité de l’interlocutrice. Qui ?

\- Ah, pardon, oui bien sûr, nous l’ignorons. Q-quand les ambulanciers l’ont déposé, il n’avait p-plus aucun papier sur lui, juste une petite boite d’allumettes avec un nu-numéro écrit dessus. Pas de nom, pas d’adresse, nous ne s-savions pas vers qui nous tourner. –un flottement de silence s’entrecoupa dans l’appareil- Est-ce que par hasard v-vous connaîtriez c-cet homme ? Pa-pardon d’insister mais vous êtes notre seul indice. A-allo ? vous m’entendez ?

V était prostré, muet. Tic tac, tic tac, la bombe allait le percuter. 3, 2… il raccrocha. Sans exiger d’informations précises ou saluer l’humaine indésirable il mit un terme à la conversation, la touche rouge de son téléphone enfoncée avec l’impatience d’un homme qui court pour semer la Mort.

C’était trop. Tout simplement trop. Bien trop à encaisser, bien trop à avaler, bien trop à digérer, tout débordait sans qu’il n’ait de colle sous la main pour colmater. Il allait devenir plus dingue qu’il ne l’était déjà.

Néanmoins, dans la seconde suivante il était debout, tout le corps aux aguets et niant la boule qui le comprimait de l’intérieur. Il regarda sa montre, 4h35 du matin. D’accord. Il attrapa son gant en cuir qu’il glissa à sa main qui oscillait des feux de détresse. Il empocha son blouson, enfila et laça ses bottes et sans prévenir personne, il se dématérialisa dehors tandis que d’une simple pensée il éteignait sa chaîne hifi et clôturait la Piaule.

Autre pop de dématérialisation et il atterrit comme un chat noir sur le parvis arrière de la Clinique, caché derrière un mur à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Là, il rassembla toutes ses compétences de vampire. Impitoyable, il se focalisa sur l’ADN particulier qui nourrissait ses veines depuis plus de deux semaines. Un millésime incomparable, inimitable. Le tracé de la voie dans ce dédale puant et blanc fut d’une aisance coupable. Bon, d’accord, pas si aisé que s’il s’était agi de retrouver son propre sang mais comme guidé d’une force surnaturelle, inexplicable et quasi tangible, il pénétra le bâtiment en sachant exactement où aller. Un ascenseur, deux étages plus haut, il déambula dans un long et large couloir bordé de fenêtres éclairées par les lampions du parking principal. A peine un pas et il gronda, assombri de constater qu’il progressait dans le service de Réa. Présage encore plus négatif que prévu.

\- _Tic tac, tic tac, j’entends le détonateur se foutre de ma gueule_ , consigna-t-il pour lui-même. _Un détonateur qui empeste la putréfaction._

Il croisa deux premières chambres devant lesquelles il ne ralentit pas. Vissé sur le bout du couloir, il ne jeta qu’un œil autour pour inspecter sa solitude. Avec chance, à cette heure si avancée de la nuit, il pouvait progresser sans être repéré. Pas d’âme à l’horizon, les médecins de garde trop occupés à séduire les infirmières dans la salle de repos ne prêtaient attention à rien. Parfait.

V les ignora et se planta devant la porte destinée.

Son ombre grande et imposante dans la dualité du clair/obscur, il chancela un goût amer en bouche. Savoir avec exactitude ce qui attend de l’autre côté et être prêt à l’affronter sont deux choses bien distinctes qui se combattent dans un esprit fatigué. Mais V détestait tergiverser et refusant d’être affecté par des émotions qu’il n’avait _pas_ la capacité de ressentir, lui le génie au cœur de glace, il poussa la porte et se jeta dans le vide.

BOOM !

La bombe prédite le heurta avec la force d’un dix tonnes lancé à pleine vitesse. Et pas de ceinture de sécurité pour amortir. Les rétines paralysées par l’effroyable spectacle qui se dessinait désormais devant lui, il faillit de peu faire demi-tour et se tirer fissa.

Un homme, un humain gisait dans un lit anonyme, les yeux fermés, le corps groggy et entouré de tout un tas de machines dont les bip bip paraissaient s’amuser à rebondir le sinistre chant de son propre pouls. V douta une seconde brève son identité. Le visage était si tuméfié, gonflé, bleui, si pâle. Quant au reste de l’anatomie, c’était être témoin de la résurrection ratée d’une momie ou voir le résultat d’une expérience abjecte d’un scientifique sur un cobaye.

Une jambe gauche dans le plâtre jusqu’à l’aine, surélevée, les couvertures tirées pour couvrir le blessé ne cachaient rien. Des pansements, des compresses, des bandages, pas un centimètre carré de peau ne semblait être épargné de soins. Branché sous appareil respiratoire, un tube entravait la bouche. Un cathéter dans le bras gauche, un drain à l’abdomen, c’était un mort-vivant qui s’édifiait à la contemplation méticuleuse de V. Un cauchemar. Les plaies étaient nombreuses et profondes, V avait le nez empuanti de sang coagulé et de désinfectant. Un truc à faire vomir. Sauf que ce sang, il l’adorait à l’addiction depuis qu’il l’avait bu récemment. Et le sentir maintenant à la frontière de la mort lui retournait les tripes comme jamais auparavant. Et c’était peu dire vu le contrôle qu’il exerçait sur lui depuis longtemps. Impulsif et livré à son côté le plus primaire V avança, contournant lentement le lit pour aller ausculter de près la vie de l’homme à l’agonie. Une paume placée doucement -une caresse précieuse- sur la poitrine et il s’autorisa pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici à respirer. Le cœur sous lui battait. Difficilement mais régulièrement il frappait sa force de vie. Un soulagement pour le vampire qui examina avec colère et rancune tenace l’expression démolie de cet homme à la fois peu connu et pourtant si familier.

Brian O’Neal, Butch. L’humain pas comme les autres qui au jour extraordinaire de leur rencontre lui avait donné le vœu étourdissant de fêter Noël. Un présent surprenant comme un miracle quand ce même homme -audacieux téméraire- avait touché sa langue de la sienne. Avec envie sincère et appétit de ceux qui font croire brusquement qu’on est les plus chanceux du monde. La veille de la nouvelle année, il acceptait la récidive avec cette même fougue, réclamant plus et encore plus. Une énigme pour le talentueux Vishous inabordable et fier. Un putain de mystère qui prenait de l’ampleur aussi bien dans sa tête qu’au centre de sa poitrine à cet instant précis. La racine d’un mal indéchiffrable grandissait à l’intérieur de son être tandis qu’il prenait la pleine mesure des dégâts occasionnés sur Butch.

\- _Qui t’a fait ça_  ? exigea-t-il mentalement. _Et ils étaient combien bordel_  !

C’était forcément la conséquence d’une mauvaise bagarre. Un lynchage à la déloyale car Butch était costaud et sacrément doué pour plaquer un mec de deux mètres selon son expérience personnelle dans un local plutôt étroit.

V se contracta, déglutissant sa haine. Des pas se firent entendre du couloir. Sur le qui vive il s’empressa de fourrer sa main tatouée dans la poche de son blouson. La lumière de son pouvoir filtrait depuis plusieurs minutes au-delà de son gant et commençait à se répandre le long de son bras. La nitescence de ses yeux pouvait être un problème mais à dire vrai il s’en contrefichait éperdument.

\- Que, q-qui êtes-vous ? le questionna une femme plantée sur le seuil de la chambre.

V n’avait nullement besoin de précision pour déterminer le timbre de la voix de… l’infirmière, d’après ses pensées qu’il venait de voler.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Oh mais euh… v-vous êtes…

Génial, elle reconnaissait sa voix du téléphone, cela lui simplifiait les choses.

\- Comment va-t-il ? et que s’est-il passé ?

\- Ah euh… il va bien. Du m-moins euh… il s-survit vu son état.

_Non sans blague_ , se fustigea V pour sa question idiote qui évidemment n’apportait qu’une réponse encore plus idiote et inutile.

L’infirmière maladroite et jeune diplômée préférait se taire pour travailler. En mission d’examen, elle piétina en direction de Butch avec une précaution mal assurée, se positionnant du côté où V ne figurait pas. Elle venait changer la poche à perfusion. Fait, elle vérifia le débit de la sonde, scruta l’un des moniteurs et attrapa la feuille de soin au pied du lit pour y noter des chiffres et quelques lettres en majuscule. Alors seulement, elle l’explora lui. V captait sa crainte et sa terreur de braver un mec vêtu de cuir de la tête aux pieds qui s’apparentait bien plus à un serial killer qu’à un visiteur lambda. Toutefois, quelques chose dans son comportement dû provoquer en elle une once de pitié car elle déclara avec bienveillance.

\- Ne vous en f-faîtes pas pour lui, ça v-va aller.

V tressaillit. Ebranlé par le ton réconfortant qu’elle lui adressait comme à un enfant à la recherche de ses parents dans une foule dense et compacte. Etait-il donc si misérable à côté de Butch pour qu’au-delà du rejet total qu’il lui inspirait elle ait tout de même la grâce de se voiler de son habit de sainte ? Hors de question ! V piqué au vif se reforgea de son armure de marbre et attaqua avec cette sévérité tranchante qui le définissait.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé, qu’en est-il exactement de son état et surtout épargnez-moi vos afflictions d’humaine navrée.

Les yeux de l’infirmière s’écarquillèrent stupéfaite par ce revirement d’ambiance, la température chuta de dix degrés dans la pièce. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. V lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. C’était une habituée des remontrances et des machos pas très plaisants avec les demoiselles. Son quotidien était les médecins, les chirurgiens à l’estime pauvre pour le petit corps hospitalier comme ils disaient entre eux. Aussi sa carapace était blindée et bien que secouée par l’invective déplacée d’un homme surdimensionnée et d’allure dangereuse, elle s’obligea gentiment et dévouée pour son métier à lui répondre.

\- On… on ignore comment et qui. L’a-appel d’urgence expliquait uniquement les condi-conditions de sa prise en charge. Transféré im-immédiatement en salle d’opération, on a c-compté vingt-sept coups de couteau. P-piétiné, rossé aux poings, d’autres marques indiquent qu’on l’a frappé avec un objet contendant. Une plaie par balle à l’a-abdomen, plusieurs côtes brisées les chirurgiens ont dû lui ouvrir le ventre pour stopper l’hémorragie. Cautériser, suturer, réparer, il a fallu des heures pour le sta-stabiliser. Son poumon droit a été perforé. On a pensé l’aorte touchée m-mais le cœur a résisté, il est fort. On s-surveille de près son taux d’oxygène. Normalement, il devrait être en mesure de respirer tout seul dans pas longtemps, un premier es-essai est prévu dans quelques heures. Il est sous scope. Son pouls est latent, sa tension est basse mais s-suite au choc subi c’est no-normal. Sa température est élevée mais les médicaments devraient agir quand les ef-effets de l’anesthésie seront dissipés. Les organes vitaux vont bien et pas d’infection notable en vue. Non, ce qui-qui inquiète c’est sa tête. Trau-traumatismes crâniens multiples, des lésions à la tempe et au visage, le c-cerveau a pu être endommagé. L’IRM a montré un léger saignement qui selon le neurologue devrait se résorber tout seul. On en s-saura plus lorsqu’il se réveillera. Il très faible mais solide, et si ses constantes restent inchangées il se-sera totalement tiré d’affaires.

\- Et pour sa main ? alourdit V la bouche sèche et raidi dans sa position.

La tête basse, les yeux opalescents étudiaient l’aspect particulièrement grave de la main droite de Butch. Enfermée dans une attelle, chacun du bout des doigts étaient tirés par une sorte d’élastique relié à une poulie qui maintenait le tout en l’air. Un souci pour le vampire mais surtout une distraction bienvenue pour ne pas risquer d’éclater sans crier gare face à l’ébullition qui s’écoulait en lave dans ses veines. Discipliné, il avait écouté l’infirmière. Dans une pesanteur suffocante. Docile exceptionnel, en état de choc, il avait encaissé. Enregistrant le compte rendu interminable des symptômes de Butch. Suivi des conséquences. Plus d’une fois, le mec aurait dû être mort.

\- _Ne pense pas ça_ , se morigéna-t-il sur le champ.

Pourtant, que faire d’autre si ce n’était y penser. Comment un humain pouvait-il survivre après un tel massacre quand un vampire de son espèce aurait eu toutes les difficultés pour se relever ? V était nerveux, il sentait sa main convulser dans sa poche, désireuse de s’abattre pour tuer.

Quand l’infirmière finalement s’expliqua, il sursauta, tendu à l’extrême et pris au dépourvu par le malaise, la gêne inattendue qu’elle transmettait avec ses mots quand juste avant elle s’était montrée si professionnelle.

\- S-sa main est très-très endommagée, débuta-t-elle le diagnostic en fourrageant dans les poches de sa blouse. Ecrasement des li-ligaments, déchirure du nerf médian, tous les doigts sont brisés. On s-suppose que les agresseurs se sont acharnés. Qu’ils ont tenté de lui dérober ce qu’il tenait si fort au c-creux de sa-sa main.

V releva la tête, les yeux plus pâles qu’un fantôme.

\- Q-quand il est arrivé… continua-t-elle précipitée et indisposée du regard perçant qu’il lui offrait en interrogation. Elle rapetissa et se détourna tandis que la tristesse l’envahissait.

»Il était dans un é-état déplorable. Sans défense, à fleur de p-peau pourtant jamais il n’a laissé quiconque lui ouvrir cette main qu’il fermait comme des tenailles infranchissables. Il pro-protégeait l’intérieur de son-son poing. Ce n’est qu’en s-salle d’opération, une fois endormi q-que deux des infirmiers sont enfin parvenus à lui détendre les doigts. Ils ont euh… trouvé euh… ceci. . Un trésor p-plus pré-précieux que sa p-propre vie apparemment.

V sans se rendre compte accrocha l’objet qu’elle lui présentait timidement en conclusion. Minuscule au milieu de ses grands doigts c’était une boite d’allumettes. Taché du sang de Butch, le numéro de téléphone qu’il avait lui-même griffé en hâte le 31 décembre dernier le dévisageait avec douleur et une culpabilité sans nom. Tout son corps hurla intérieurement. La rage au ventre, le cœur en lambeaux. Un pieu en pleine poitrine ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal. V pendu à cette petite boîte d’allumettes, revivait la scène du passé. L’image de Butch au ralenti, son bras levé pour réceptionner habilement l’envoi de V. Son air dubitatif ensuite, puis son sourire charmeur. Un sourire sacrément content de ce cadeau. Oui Butch avait interprété son simple numéro comme un honneur, un présent inestimable, V l’avait perçu dans son esprit avant de le quitter. Ce souvenir fugace hier se tatoua dans ce moment plus profondément dans sa chair que tous ses signes maudits jadis gravés sur sa peau. Une marque indélébile, un sceau sacré.

Les rouages de son esprit se remirent en marche. Clic clic clic les pièces s’emboîtaient, il sut explicitement ce qu’il avait à faire. V qui était resté déconnecté depuis le coup de téléphone se réimprima dans la réalité en esprit vengeur de la pire espèce. Quelqu’un devait mourir cette nuit, quelqu’un devait saigner, ils devaient tous payer pour Butch. Pour lui donner raison, un signal d’alarme résonna brutalement de l’autre côté des murs, un S.O.S de la chambre d’à côté. L’infirmière s’y précipita, délaissant le flic et le vampire. Le signal indiqué pour ce dernier qui se redressa de toute sa taille. Avec respect incliné il confina les allumettes dans la poche révolver de son blouson, léchant au passage le goût de Butch du bout de la langue. Dans la panique générale, il parvint à évacuer la chambre sans être dérangé avant de se diriger vers une salle dérobée à gauche qu’il avait remarquée lors de son arrivée. Ouverte, il s’y faufila et alluma l’ordinateur du bureau. Précis, concentré, il pirata le réseau informatique pour se relier au service d’urgences de la ville. Sa cible ? Les informations concernant le rapatriement de Butch. Où, quand ? Facile ! Il trouva sans efforts l’adresse désirée. Il effaça l’historique de son passage et se dématérialisa.

 

******

_Railroad Street, 5h27._

V apparut derrière l’ancienne voie de chemin de fer avec la précision d’un archer chevronné. Puis il se statufia. Télescopé par le parfum respiré tel un souffle de tempête gorgé de fer cuivré. Le parfum de Butch, son sang. Se laissant guider par son flair, il aboutit dans une impasse, entre deux vieux wagons rouillés par le temps et les intempéries. Des poubelles accumulées et renversées, des égouts pas épurés, des joins, des canettes de bière vides, des seringues… c’était l’endroit idéal pour les paumés et les drogués. A l’exception que c’était la présence de Butch qui prédominait. Les yeux plus lumineux qu’un soleil dans le néant V saisit avec netteté chaque recoin où le flic avait chuté. Chacune des traces des coups reçus, empruntes rouges sur la terre poussiéreuse, bavures carmin contre les murs… Des centilitres de sang, un ru de la vie de Butch volé dans la violence et s’écoulant lentement de l’autre côté. V écumait d’une colère immensurable. Un irrémissible besoin de tout détruire, son impassibilité valsée aux oubliettes. Il n’était plus qu’instinct, un animal en chasse. Les narines dilatées, les sens poussés à leur paroxysme telle une bête affamée il se canalisa sur les réminiscences des ordures qui avaient osé ne serait-ce qu’effleurer sans son accord ce qui lui appartenait de droit. _Son_ flic et tant pis si dans les faits cette marque d’appartenance lui foutait le trouillomètre à zéro. Là, tout de suite c’était un besoin primitif et vital.

Les ordures étaient six. Six signatures différentes. Six condamnés à mort. Six cadavres bientôt.

Le buste en avant, les jambes légèrement fléchies et arquées, V remonta la piste fraîche de ses proies. Leur excitation et leur jubilation était palpable jusqu’à des kilomètres. Ce fut d’une facilité déconcertante, presque décevante que de les dénicher dans leur tanière. Partie extrême ouest de la ville, dans la zone industrielle longeant les rails du chemin de fer, un entrepôt désaffecté vibrait d’une lumière manifeste. Ils étaient là. V aussi agile et discret qu’une panthère en pleine jungle s’infiltra incognito. Dissimulé par des cartons et des machines à l’abandon, il serpenta dans les allées étroites, obnubilé par sa destination. Il auditionna en premier lieu leurs voix. Leurs éclats de rires ivres et victorieux. Il se crispa, les poings serrés. Quand il les distingua trois mètres plus loin, assis en rond autour d’une table sommaire construite de vieilles caisses et de planches moitié rongées par les punaises, la seule idée qui traversa son esprit de génie fut « Souffrance ». Il aspirait follement à les faire souffrir, les torturer, les tuer, les ramener à la vie et recommencer.

Doucement, il se plaça dans l’encadrement de ce qui avait dû être une porte à une époque révolue. Et il les décrypta. Les inspecta à la loupe de ses iris transparents, éclairés qu’ils étaient par des bouts de chandelles. Tandis qu’ils revivaient à haute voix ce qu’ils nommaient leur « feu d’artifice de la soirée », V glacial, s’imprégna de chaque centimètre carré de leur reste d’existence, rêvant d’avance l’assaut mémorable qu’il leur réservait.

\- Putain quand même c’qu’on lui a mis ! exulta l’un en tapant sur l’épaule de son voisin.

\- Le péquenaud encaissait bien c’était facile de s’amuser, claqua un autre en lapant le goulot d’une bouteille de whisky.

\- Hey ! Une prise de choix, se réjouit un troisième pendant que tous étaient hilares. On a été gâté. Tiens Teddy, tu devrais l’encadrer et mettre au dessus de ton plumard en guise de trophée.

 

Quelque chose vola dans l’air vers le fameux Teddy. V qui avait les oreilles en feu et le cerveau colonisé par des tam tam discordants à la musique proche d’un Requiem décela un scintillement avant que ses pupilles ne se rétractent. L’insigne de Butch. Sa plaque de matricule, son badge d’inspecteur de police. Ils avaient souillé le moi profond de Butch. Le Vampire fouilla de tous les côtés, un pressentiment lui susurrant l’horrible source de la plaie par balle.

\- _Son arme ? où est son flingue ?_

Pas d’arme en vue. Au contraire d’une batte de baseball sur laquelle suintait du sang mêlé à de la peau. Les entrailles de Butch.

Fini l’observation. V était paré lorsque sortie de nulle part une pensée sadique lui pénétra le crâne aussi vivement que la foudre trouant le ciel.

\- _J’aurais dû m’écouter et violer c’type avant de le buter. Il était foutrement baisable même moitié mort. Ouais, ça aurait été un pied d’enfer que d’m’enfoncer dans le trou de son cul pendant qu’un autre lui aurait martelé la bou…_

 

Boom, boom, BOOM !

La pensée fut interrompue avant la fin. Anéantie à tout jamais par deux mètres de vampire libéré de ses chaînes après des siècles de captivité. V se fit l’effet d’une bombe. Non ! il était la bombe, depuis le début et conséquemment il explosa, sautant sur l’émetteur pour lui tordre le cou d’une main. Sa main au pouvoir destructeur -le gant déjà brûlé-, le coupable fut carbonisé sur place, pire qu’une combustion spontanée. Et d’un !

Le corps brillant de haut en bas, les canines aussi agrandies que des dents de sabre, V représentait à lui tout seul l’Apocalypse selon St Jean. La fin de toute vie sur terre et dans le ciel. Il s’embrasa, tout le liquide de ses veines remplacé par un magma en fusion. Un démon, un suppôt de Satan, la personnification du mal… et en représentant assumé et fier pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il cessa de se contenir. Clef en main il ouvrit toutes ses vannes, y compris celles qu’il gardait fermement closes pour son bien et celui des autres. Paf ! il déversa tout, d’un coup. Un instant succinct il faisait totalement noir, V les yeux fermés, sa luminescence confinée à l’intérieur de son corps et les bougies éteintes, l’instant d’après c’était une super Nova qui s’écrasait tel le flux exhalé d’une bombe atomique.

Un brasier de chair vivante et de cris de supplice fut sa prompte récompense. Les coupables furent jugés par le feu, engloutis par le feu, assassinés par le feu. Pas de plaisir tortueux certes mais une odeur merveilleusement délicieuse d’oxydation et de fermentation qui signifiait la mort. V fut satisfait, prenant un plaisir malsain à regarder les os se transformer en un amas de cendres noires.

Quelques secondes, il avait suffi de quelques secondes de combat pour que tout soit achevé. La faux de la Mort, efficace, éphémère, avait rasé d’une seule main la vie. Six vies inutiles, rétablissant le temps d’une brise un semblant d’équilibre. Brian O’Neal était vengé. V s’en était chargé. Ne restait plus qu’à espérer que le destin soit clément et cesse de jouer à pile ou face. Le flic ne devait pas mourir.

 

******

 

_Clinique de Caldwell, 2 ème étage._

V réinvestit la chambre de Butch quand sonnèrent sept fois les cloches de l’église du coin. Une sorte de rappel à l’ordre malvenu. En tout logique, il aurait dû se manier le train de rentrer chez lui. Courir plus vite que son ombre et gagner sa demeure. Attendre dans son bunker que se re-pointe la lune dans le ciel. Malheureusement, toutes ses cellules grises étaient d’avis contraire. Impossible d’abandonner cet homme et de permettre qu’il soit sans surveillance plus longuement qu’il n’avait été nécessaire pour rayer de la carte les responsables. Même au dépend de sa propre vie.

Par bonheur, l’hiver offrait l’avantage des courtes journées et des levés de soleil tardifs. Ajouté qu’après inspection preste du ciel, de gros nuages menaçaient toute la ville de Caldwell. De l’orage et de la pluie se prédestinaient pour aujourd’hui. Les rayons jaunes devraient donc normalement peu se montrer, voire pas du tout. Pour une fois que le hasard lui était favorable.

V referma la porte derrière lui et verrouilla l’endroit d’un clic mental. Il excluait toute visite impromptue autre que la sienne. Il était partagé et contrarié. Entre son besoin incontrôlable –et nouveau- de sauter sur Butch pour l’entourer de sa force puissante et possessive, et son esprit séditieux qui lui commandait de ne surtout pas faire le moindre geste susceptible d’empirer son appétence inexplicable de toucher ce mec. Ce mec qui foutait en l’air toutes ses convictions et qui créait en lui un espoir d’escompter un avenir à deux quand durant toute son existence de paria, il avait cru n’être qu’un seul.

D’un compromis sensé, il tira la chaise affectée à la famille et l’emporta jusqu’au fond de la pièce. Dos au mur, rangé stratégiquement dans un coin sombre bien à couvert de la fenêtre il s’installa, tout en ayant une vue directe sur le profil droit du flic. Autrement dit, entre la salle de bain et les toilettes, charmant.

Les bras croisés, les jambes croisées aussi et allongées, V ne quitta plus des yeux l’humain dont la respiration très lente formait l’illusion que sa cage thoracique ne se soulevait plus. V devait l’avouer, il passait en cet instant du statut d’intouchable à celui de mièvre gardien. En effet, c’était une première pour lui que de veiller quelqu’un. Jamais auparavant il n’avait daigné baisser le regard ou rebrousser chemin pour porter secours à qui que ce soit. Pas de sympathie, pas de pitié, que tout ceux qui n’étaient pas aptes à le suivre sur le sentier de la douleur soient oubliés, délaissés, annihilés. Même ses frères qui par leur lien de sang faisaient de son obligation soumise à protéger la race un putain de fait et une condamnation à perpétuité, connaissaient les limites à ne pas franchir. Tout comme ils savaient d’avance qu’entre sa propre vie ou l’une des leurs, son choix irrévocable était déjà fait d’hier et d’avant-hier. Pourtant, il était là, contre toute attente à surveiller avec intensité un humain à la gueule défoncée et au corps démantelé. _Son_ … humain. Bon sang !

Incommodé, V délogea sa blague à tabac turc de la poche de son jean et se roula une clope. Clic, clic, clic, briquet en mains, il dû s’y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à édifier une flamme descente tellement les palpitations de son cœur faisaient trembler ses doigts. A la première bouffée, il faillit s’étrangler. Il recracha, pesta en russe et en allemand et recommença. Comme s’il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle il inspira lentement, se nourrissant de fumée épicée. Il expira, inspira et ainsi de suite. Avec un peu de chance il finirait drogué. Il accepterait volontiers d’être à ce point shooté qu’il en oublierait tout. Surtout le visage d’un flic au sourire ravageur qui dans ce grain de sable du temps ressemblait doublement plus à un cadavre qu’à un miraculé. Miraculé ?

\- _Ciel ! faîtes qu’il soit toujours miraculé demain._

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà les Vutchiens, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ces premières lignes. Comment cela y'a pas assez de dialogues ? V'oui bon d'accord je l'avoue mais fallait bien que j'installe le contexte, à défaut de consexe. Hein je sors ? T_T Z'êtes pas drôles et moi qui pensais revenir bientôt avec la suite. Bientôt c'est quand ? Fufufu, si vous demandez gentiment, peut-être que je répondrai. Peut-être...


End file.
